


The Spring Prince

by SweetestPopcorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A LOT of mentions about riding the dragon, Baelon and Alyssa are the OTP that was promised, Book: Fire and Blood, But yall ain't ready for that conversation, F/M, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Pre - A Dance With Dragons, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/pseuds/SweetestPopcorn
Summary: As the seasons change so do other things, and on a warm spring night, something begins to flower between the Spring Prince and his princess.Based on the characters and events created by GRRM.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D 
> 
> For all of you that know my work and have been following my other story The Blacks and the Greens, this is the promised one-shot about Daemon's parents Alyssa and Baelon, and my little take on how they came to be and truly fall in love with each other ;) For all of you who never red anything written to me before the same thing except you weren't expecting this X'D (yes I am a silly person, leave me be…).
> 
> Please BEWARE OF THE RATING! This fic won't have full on smut but it will have some explicit scenes and incest between siblings! So if this makes you uncomfortable please don't read it!

75 AC

King’s Landing

Prince Baelon was returning to Maegor’s Holdfast at the hour of the ghosts.

Luckily that day the royal family had shared an early supper, so he was able to sneak out of the Red Keep and into the streets of the city after his parents and siblings retired.

It wasn’t as if there was something wrong with it! He had recently turned eight and ten, a man grown and still unwed and not betrothed to anyone. Surely no one expected him to be chaste at his age! In truth if it was the case, it would be almost laughable! 

Nonetheless he knew neither his father nor his mother would approve and so he kept his escapades to the Street of Silk secret. And there was something else… he knew that Alyssa wouldn’t approve either…

Besides Aemon, Alyssa was the closest of his siblings. She always followed them everywhere, especially Baelon, and they talked about everything and seldom spent time apart. Alas, over the last two or three years they had grown a bit distant from each other, as if an invisible wall had been built between him and his sister. But it wasn’t an invisible wall though, it was the uncomfortable truth that Baelon had grown and become a man and Alyssa was still a girl. There were interests that he had his sister didn’t dream about, and he would never share them with her.

He sometimes spoke about such things with Aemon though it was mostly a one-sided conversation as his brother was very private about his personal affairs. Furthermore, him and their aunt Jocelyn had recently welcomed their first child princess Rhaenys to the world and so the two brothers had been spending less time together. This in turn left Baelon to seek the company of other young knights and young lords of King’s Landing, all of whom only had one thing on their mind and only wanted to go to one place.

As he reached the corridor to his rooms, he tried to smell his clothes. He reeked of wine and of perfume and he hoped to be able to wash himself come morrow and to give his clothes to the servants before his mother could catch anything.

“Hopefully they left enough water in my rooms for me to wash up the best that I can.”

Baelon still felt the effects of the wine as his movements and his mind were slower so it took him a moment to recognize the figure standing outside of his rooms.

It was definitely a woman, dressed in a nightgown with a red robe around her thin frame. She had dirty blonde hair neither curly nor straight and it was wild and everywhere falling to her waist. She was tall for a girl though not as tall as him and she had her arms folded over her chest with a very angry look on her eyes. Her mismatched eyes… and…

-Alyssa?!

-Baelon…- she angrily replied.

-What are you doing in my room?

She raised one of her eyebrows. He had always liked her eyebrows; they were thick and of a dark blonde colour and they framed her eyes beautifully. He took a moment to note how the red of her robe made her eyes, both the green one and the purple one, look even brighter. She had big eyes and long eyelashes, haunting really, it was always easy to get lost in them.

-I am outside of your room. Or are you so drunk you cannot see it?!

Baelon ignored her comment.

-You shouldn’t be wandering the corridors at this late hour, Alyssa. It’s not proper for a girl to be alone and out of her bed. People could talk.

She snapped at him.

-Oh! And pray tell, Baelon, is it right for you to go and whore in Flea Bottom with the other young men at court?!

He was confused, then angry.

-That is none of your business, Alyssa! I am a man grown and I can do as I please. In any case what do you know about whoring? Does mother know you are using that foul language?

-Does mother know you have been using your cock on some cheap slut tonight in exchange for a few coppers?!- she half-yelled at him.

Baelon was not sure what shocked him more, his sister’s language or that she appeared to know what went on between men and women… well, men and women at a brothel in any case.

Furious he grabbed her arm.

-What are you doing?!- she demanded to know trying to escape his grasp. - Let go of me!

-I am taking you back to your bed where you ought to be at this late hour! And thank the gods I am not going to use soap on your mouth to clean its filth.

His sister continued to struggle against him, though Baelon was much stronger so she could not escape from his grasp. Clever as only Alyssa knew how to be, she quickly changed her strategy and managed to trip him, causing them both to fall.

Baelon hit his head on the hard floors and he fell over his sister. Confused and drunk as he was, he tried his best not to crush her skinny frame.

-Are you completely mad?! Do you want to awake the entire castle?

Alyssa pushed him off her, her face red and angry.

-Good, let them awake and come outside to witness your disgusting actions! And don’t touch me! I don’t want your dirty hands on me after they have been gods know where!

He stood and faced her.

-That’s none of your business!

-It is my business yes! I am your sister! I don’t want to see you dying of pox you caught from one of those… those… women of loose morals you go and meet down at some pillow house!

-You said it right, you are my sister! Nothing more! Get that through that thick head of yours Alyssa! It’s none of your business who I lay with or what I do with my free time! Besides you are still little more than a child, you wouldn’t understand. You haven’t even had your blood yet, so you are not even a woman!

Alyssa blushed harder than he had ever seen.

-That… that’s none of your business! - she said feeling mortified.

-Well you decided to make my personal affairs your business so why can’t I do the same?!

-Shut up! You are disgusting, Baelon!

Baelon knew that he shouldn’t but he was drunk, and she had said what she liked, so he felt the urge to do the same. After all, how dared she tried to control him? He was a man and she was just a stubborn and obnoxious child!

-Poor Alyssa, jealous that I can have pleasure and you can’t? Almost fifteen and still you haven’t flowered, you probably never will, and you will end your days and old maid with a dried up…

Her hand hit his face so hard he stumbled backwards. 

His hand went up to his face and as he looked up, he saw her crying harder than he ever had, well actually, he did not recall ever seeing her crying.

Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were burning with rage.

The realization of what he had just said hit him harder than her slap.

-Alyssa, I am sorry! I did not mean what I said I…

-I hate you, Baelon!

She turned on her heels and ran and he ran after her all the while trying to apologize.

-Alyssa, please, I was an idiot to say such a thing! Alyssa! Please forgive me, I did not meant it!

He heard her sobs and he felt like someone was stabbing his heart with a dagger and twisting it. He was much faster than her, but the wine and ale had made him slow and she could reach her rooms before he had time to catch her.

Baelon tried to open her door but she had already locked herself inside. He pleaded with her to open the door as he heard her cries from the inside, but she ignored him.

From the corner of his eye he saw a little figure approaching and when he looked to his right, he saw his sister Daella with the most shocked expression she could muster, standing outside of her room.

In a blink she was gone running and screaming for their mother.

It really wasn’t his night…

Alysanne was awakened by Daella’s screams and furious knocks at her door. 

She jumped from her bed and ran opening the doors and letting a crying Daella, still in her nightgown, into her rooms. 

Daella was prone to fits and cries so Alysanne thought nothing of it, she had hoped to calm her quietly before her screams awakened Jaehaerys but unfortunately the minute she let her daughter inside she yelled at the top of her lungs.

-ALYSSA IS DYING!

Jaehaerys jumped from his bed at once confused and with his heart pounding.

Alysanne tried to catch Daella but she ran towards the room saying it again while tears continued to fall freely from her eyes.

-PAPA! Alyssa is dying.

Her husband wrapped a robe around himself.

-What’s happening here, Daella? What is this?! Is there a second Doom of Valyria outside or have you lost your mind?!

Daella turned to Alysanne.

-MAMA! Alyssa is going to die!

She threw herself on Alysanne’s arms weeping uncontrollably. Jaehaerys wanted to protest but Alysanne raised a hand a message that said, “please don’t or I will never be able to calm her down.”

-My little flower, look at your mama. - the queen said taking her daughter’s face into her hands. - Breath slowly and tell me what happened with your sister and why you think she is dying.

Daella tried to steady her breath as Alysanne combed some of her silver hair away from her face.

-I am not making anything up! She really is dying, mama!

Jaehaerys was beginning to worry and he couldn’t contain himself.

-Why do you keep saying that, Daella?! There are guards here, everywhere within the Red Keep. I cannot believe someone invaded us and no one came to warn us!

-You don’t understand papa! No one invaded us!

-Then what in the name of the Father happened?!

Daella turned to her mother.

-Alyssa was crying mama! She was crying! She never cries, she must be dying and in terrible pain!

Jaehaerys’s face turned red.

-Go back to bed my love, I will handle this. - Alysanne told her brother.

She could see it in his face that he wanted to protest and to scold Daella, but he kept himself in check and still fuming returned to their bed as Alysanne and the princess left the royal chambers.

-Is father mad at me? - Daella asked as they walked towards the corridor where her and Alyssa’s rooms where. - I did not mean to disturb you, I was just worried. I don’t want anyone to die… not even Alyssa.

-Don’t worry about it now, my little flower. - Alysanne said, using the pet name she had for her gentlest daughter- All will be well, and I am sure your sister Alyssa is in good health.

Daella hugged Alysanne hard as they walked.

-You did well to tell me of this, I promise you that I will find out what is upsetting Alyssa so much. But first, I will put you back to bed where you ought to be at this late hour.

Sweet as ever the little princess agreed. Once back into her rooms, Alysanne took the time to help her clean the tears from her face and she combed her hair. She kissed her on her cheeks until she could bring a smile out of Daella and then laid her on her bed tucking her in for the night.

-Sweet dreams, my little flower. I promise to come and wake you when the sun rises. Ok?

With a huge smile on her face Daella nodded.

Alysanne blew out the candles and left.

She knocked on Alyssa’s door and got no answer. She tried again and announced herself this time.

The door was opened and too much of Alysanne’s surprise she saw that indeed Daella had been telling the truth for she was received by a red face and still sobbing Alyssa.

-What happened. Alyssa? Why are you crying?

-Did HE tell you?! If he is there tell him I don’t want to talk to him!

-Who’s he? - Alysanne asked confused. - Your sister Daella came running into your father and my rooms screaming at the top of her lungs that you were crying. Well dying...- she corrected herself.- But her reasoning was that you were crying because you were dying.

For a moment Alyssa seemed disappointed.

-I don’t want to talk about it. And Daella is insane! I am not dying! Can’t I just feel a little sad every once in a while, I was not crying that much!

Alysanne could feel the sadness in her daughter’s voice.

-Oh Alyssa, it’s alright to cry… even dragon’s cry my child. You don’t have to be so tough all the time. You know, you cried when I first held you…

“And so, did I, for you were just as the daughter I lost… my beloved Daenerys…”

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

-I don’t like crying! - Alyssa said trying to put her brave face on.

Quickly however another wave of tears came, and she fell into her mother’s arms sobbing compulsively. 

Her daughter was taller than her know, but a lifetime of holding babes had made Alysanne’s arms as strong as they need to be.

-Shh, it’s alright my child, it’s alright… your mother is here.

They stayed like that for a while, how long Alysanne could not say, but she embraced her daughter as she continued to cry. When she felt Alyssa’s hold soften, she spoke again.

-Do you want to tell me what happened now?

Alyssa’s eyes met her mother’s.

-No…

-I know you don’t, Alyssa, but your poor mother will sleep much better if you tell her what happened to get you into such a state…

Alyssa’s lower lip trembled. 

-It was Baelon…

“Of course it was.” Alysanne thought to herself. 

It was no surprise for her, Baelon and Alyssa had always been close, after all, the queen had once spoken against marrying Alyssa to Aemon telling Jaehaerys that she was meant for the Spring Prince. The two of them were getting to an age in which their feelings for each other were bound to change and perhaps get a bit confusing.

-I had guessed this much…

Her daughter seemed surprised.

-How?

-I am your mother, I know you two as well as myself and when I look at you two, I see myself and Jaehaerys at your age. - she said with a smile. - You love one another and…

-No! You are wrong! Baelon doesn’t love me!

Alyssa stood from her chair and much to Alysanne’s surprise she begun weeping again. It was so odd to ser her eldest daughter crying that for a moment Alysanne found herself imagining what horrible thing Baelon might have done to her. She immediately pushed the thoughts away from her mind, her son would never do such a thing!

-Alyssa, I have never seen you like this and I won’t even share the thoughts that have crossed my mind, so to put me at ease please tell me child, what happened between you and your brother that caused all of this?

-I found him returning late last night and we had a fight with each other and…

The princess’s voice fell, and she threw herself on her mother’s lap.

-Oh mother… he was so mean to me! He told me I was still a girl and that I was not a woman yet and that I would probably never be and that I would die an old maid and… and…- her voice was being chocked by her tears- He doesn’t love me and he never will! I am just an ugly girl with a crocked nose and mismatched eyes! I am too thin, and my hair isn’t silver like all of yours! I hate him! I hate him so much! I never cared about how I looked before and now I do and it’s all because of him!

Alysanne struggled with her words, she did not know where to begin.

-Alyssa, you know you are a beautiful girl! What is this? And you know your brother Baelon loves you, he always has!

-Not like that he doesn’t! - her daughter argued, tears falling from her eyes- So don’t say we are like you and father because we are not!

-Oh Alyssa…- she gently caressed her daughter’s hair as she spoke.- I think your brother might be wrong, I think you are less a child than he thinks?

-What do you mean? - Alyssa asked through her tears.

-Well, the girl I gave birth to almost fifteen years ago would never cry because of her looks or because a boy didn’t like her. But mayhaps the woman you are becoming might care a little more about such things… and about your flowering don’t worry about that. You are just a late bloomer nothing else, and your brother Baelon has no business talking about such things! That boy thinks himself very grown, but he is still in a fine age for a few smacks on his backside!

Alyssa brought her legs to her chest and hugged them.

-I am ugly…- she said hiding her head.

Alysanne went over to her.

-Alyssa, I barely recognize you when you talk like this… you know you are not ugly! How could you be my princess? You may be a little different from your sisters, but you are beautiful and unique my darling girl! I don’t have silver hair, but you know what, your father always loved my honey coloured hair, he said it matched how sweet I was.

The queen smiled and watched her daughter smile as well.

-Father is a charmer.

-Yes, he is, always was… and Baelon loves you Alyssa, he did from the moment you were born, and he will until one of you leaves this world. Maybe he just doesn’t know how to show it yet. 

Alyssa lowered her eyes.

-I always thought you two would marry each other.

-You did?!- her daughter asked surprised.

-Of course I did! You were born for each other, I always told that to your father, and nothing that happened so far as ever led me to think otherwise.

-If that is true then why have you never spoken with us about marriage?

Alysanne didn’t want to upset her daughter more so she chose her words carefully.

-You are still too young for such things, Alyssa. Baelon might not be, but you are.

As she feared, Alyssa turned angry again.

-It’s because I haven’t flowered isn’t it?! I am not too young! In less than two moon turns I will be fifteen! You were younger than me when you married father! So, don’t speak to me of age!

-I was older than you are now when we consummated our marriage.

-By a few months alone! Baelon is right! I will never become a true woman!

-You are giving too much thought to this issue, Alyssa, you are a healthy girl and you have developed well, your flowering might be a bit late, but it will come soon enough don’t worry. As for your brother, I will have a little chat with him…

After helping Alyssa to calm down and putting her to bed, Alysanne returned to her rooms finding Jaehaerys still half awake and waiting for her.

-Alyssa isn’t dying, is she? - he asked.

-She isn’t. - the queen replied with a smile.

-Why do I still believe anything Daella says… in her mouth, cats are horrible monsters and the bees have sharp daggers for stings capable of killing her!

-But Alyssa was crying…

Jaehaerys looked shocked.

-She was? What happened?! Is she fine?

-Your son Baelon happened.

Her husband had a look on his face that said he understood he wasn’t getting more sleep that night. Jaehaerys sat up and faced her.

-What did Baelon do?

-Well, Alyssa caught him coming back from… you can guess where.

Alysanne waited for Jaehaerys to have an outburst of indignation. It never came. He looked a little uncomfortable but nothing more.

-Well, he is eighteen, Alysanne, and still unwed. I know you said he and Alyssa should marry, but- he struggled with his words- I would suggest this to be a fine time to start thinking about wedding them since she is almost fifteen but according to you she hasn’t flowered yet, so we can’t.

-That was the other thing, Jaehaerys… apparently Alyssa was mad at Baelon and lashed out on him and him in turn lashed out on her and told her she would never be a real woman and that she would die an old maid.

-WHAT?!

-Shhh! Not so loudly, Jaehaerys.

-Is that boy right in the head? Why would he say such a thing?! 

-Because he is young and hot-blooded, and he was angry at Alyssa. Because those two have feelings for each other and they can’t act on them, all that passion has to go somewhere, so they scream at each other.

-That is no excuse, Alysanne! We never screamed at each other and I never told you such a thing!

-True, Jaehaerys- the queen replied.- But I was barely fourteen when we married and you sixteen. We were a little closer in age and I developed earlier than Alyssa, and before we consummated our marriage, we did other things together…- she finished feeling her face blushing.

Jaehaerys sighed.

-Alyssa is almost fifteen… should we worry? Should a maester examine her?

-It’s no cause to panic, my love, some girls just flower a bit later than others. The rest of her is well developed so I think it could come at any time to tell the truth. And from the way she was crying today I don’t think that time is so far ahead…

When Alysanne came to wake her daughter the next day, she found her lying in bed looking pale and weak. She pressed her lips against her forehead, but her daughter’s temperature seemed fine.

-I think I might be getting sick mother…- her daughter told her with a weak voice.

-Nonsense, Alyssa. You are just tired after a sleepless night. Do you want me to tell the servants to bring you something to eat.

The princess wrinkled her nose.

-No thank you, I just want to rest. I feel too tired.

-Alright, but after breakfast I will come back here to see if you need something. And you will eat, if only just a little.

Alyssa nodded. Satisfied Alysanne left her to collect the rest of her children, and on her way, she found her son Baelon lurking outside his sister’s room.

-You and I will have a little talk! - she told him with an angry look on her face.

Baelon’s face turned red.

-Why?

-Don’t you why me, Baelon Targaryen! You know very well what you have done last night! Going to a brothel and then saying horrible things to your sister?! Things I am not going to repeat! Honestly! Is that what your father and I taught you?!

-I… I…

-No more, I don’t want to hear it! You will apologize to Alyssa and if you ever pull such a stunt on us again, it’s not too late for you to become a septon or a maester!

-You wouldn’t…- the spring prince replied taking a step back and looking more scared than she had ever seen him.

-Don’t try me, young man! And Baelon, I hope this is the last time I hear you have been to a brothel!

Her son’s face turned pale and he blushed a deep shade of crimson.

-Mother I…

Alysanne raised her hand.

-I am no fool, Baelon. I know many men enjoy such things, gods, my own stepfather Lord Rogar was notorious for it... and trust me, he was not someone anyone should seek to imitate.

Shew couldn’t help but to think about the man who had married her beloved mother. How disrespectfully he treated her and how he would lust over every girl he saw… once or twice she had noted how his hungry eyes wandered over to her and to her sister Rhaena as well. 

\- I don’t want my sons indulging into such low forms of entertainment. It’s beneath you in all honesty. How would you fell if one of those girls was your daughter? Or one of your sisters? Have you ever given that any thought!

Baelon’s voice trembled.

-Don’t say that, mother… I can’t imagine my sisters like that!

-Then learn how to treat other women with the respect you would treat those in your family.

Her son lowered his head at her words looking ashamed.

-And you can talk to Alyssa later, now it is time for us to break our fast and you are expected to join us. I am guessing some food will be welcomed after a night out drinking.

With his head low and feeling terrible, Baelon followed his mother.

Meanwhile inside the room Alyssa still slept. She woke up several hours later still feeling tired with the worst pain of her lower back she had ever felt. And there was something else… she had a weird sensation on her lower abdomen and she felt something odd on her thighs.

She decided to get up anyway and pushed the covers away from herself. Walking over to the little basinet she cleaned her face with cold water hoping that her eyes were not too red after a night of crying. 

She stared at herself in the mirror and felt sad again. But then she felt silly.

“What’s wrong with me? I never cared about my looks before, why should I now? Me and Baelon had so many fights before, why would a little mean comment from him made me cry so much?”

Alyssa felt another sting of pain in her back and she flinched. Maybe she had been spending too many hours on horseback. Suddenly she noted something on her bed and when she looked down to herself, she felt herself grow dizzy.

She was bleeding!

It took her a moment to realize what it was. Her moon blood had came.

That meant two things. Number one, she was not growing into some sentimental girl who would cry just because her brother was being mean to her and number two, her older brother Baelon had been wrong. 

That night Alyssa joined her family for dinner, and she talked with Baelon as if nothing had happened between them, afterwards when he tried to apologize, she told him there was no need. It made Baelon feel even worse than before. He knew he had hurt Alyssa and that he had said unforgivable things to her and yet she refused to let him ask for forgiveness claiming that “it had been nothing”.

A fortnight of torture later he finally snapped and one night during dinner he kicked Alyssa under the table so she would look at him.

-I want to speak to you. - he told her in little more than a whisper.

-Then speak. - she replied distractedly as she turned back to her food.

Baelon rolled his eyes and tried to kick her again but she didn’t look up. He kicked harder and Daella started screaming. 

-MOTHER! Vaegon kicked me!

Vaegon slowly turned his head towards his sister with a murderous look on his face.

-How stupid can you be, Daella? I can’t reach you from this far away! Besides, I wouldn’t wear out my boots to kick you!

Daella’s face turned red and tears started to fall from her eyes.

-Only you would do such a thing! You are mean!

-And you are stupid!

-The two of you calm down! - Jaehaerys said from his seat. - Gods we could use Maegaelle’s help in times like these…

With all the commotion and noise around them, Baelon ceased the opportunity and called his sister again.

-I want to talk to you alone. Tonight, after dinner!

-Fine. -she relented- I will go to your room later then.

He was about to protest that it wasn’t right for her to go to his room late at night but his desire to talk with Alyssa overcame everything else.

As promised, she came to his room later that same night. She was dressed in her sleeping gown with the same red robe around herself and with her dirty blonde hair caught in a clumsy braid. He had not expected her to come meet him like that, but he did not protest.

-I am here, Baelon. What was it you wanted us to talk about?

-You know what I want to talk to you about, Alyssa! What I wanted to talk to you about for weeks, but you did not let me!

Baelon wanted to focus but he couldn’t help to look at her body. She always dressed in loose fitting clothes, or men’ attire, so he had never had the opportunity to see that his sister had become less skinny over the years and more… shapely. 

-I want to apologize for what I said to you. I love you so much, Alyssa, and I acted like an imbecile. I was horrible, and an idiot and…

-Wrong.

-And wrong and… what do you mean I was wrong?

Alyssa smiled and took a few steps towards him until they were mere inches apart from each other.

-Well, Baelon… you said I would never be a real woman… but I am one now. In fact, you were so wrong that my blood came the next day.

Baelon was shocked for a moment and his mouth fell open, but he wasn’t about to leave his sister without an answer.

-You are the most stubborn person I ever met, Alyssa. The lengths you go to just to prove me wrong…

He lowered his head a little. As tall as Alyssa was, he was still taller than her. A blush appeared on her cheeks at how close they were.

-You still see me as a child, but I am not a child, Baelon. I haven’t been for a long time and flowering as nothing to do with it. You have grown but so have I! You just didn’t notice it…

With one quick movement she discarded her robe leaving her in just her thin nightgown that left very little to the imagination.

Before he had time to react, she took his hands and placed them on her waist. She didn’t have to do anything else; it was as if Baelon’s hands gained a life of their own and he moved them over her body. She was a woman now no doubt, her hips were wider and her once skinny legs remained thin but now, they had gained some form. Intoxicated by Alyssa’s sweet smell and her smile, his hands went up over to her chest and he traced them over the side of her small breasts.

His sister shuddered from his touch, as surprised as he was. He tried to apologize and to move away from her, but she held him in place and moved even closer to him. Her eyes were impossibly dark, and his heart was beating furiously inside his chest.

-I like you, Baelon. - she boldly confessed. - More than just as a brother.

Baelon’s hands moved to her face and he traced her lips.

-I like you too, Alyssa. - he confessed. - More than just as a sister… I like you more than I can say. I was just afraid that…- he didn’t know of what he was afraid of.

He lost himself in her mismatched eyes. People might not like him, but he did, they were beautiful and unique, just as she was, his beloved Alyssa…

They stayed still for long. Her eyes on him and his on her. Impatient as always, she finally spoke.

-Am I going to have to kiss you myself? Because I don’t know what to do, but I will anyway if you don’t move soon.

Baelon smirked.

His reply was to move forward and to capture her lips into his own into a searing kiss.

He started slowly at first, one of his hands keeping her in place as the other grabbed her waist and pulled her more to himself. Alyssa closed her eyes and timidly moved her lips against his. 

Baelon pulled back a little and smiled as he saw Alyssa still with her eyes closed and her lips parted.

-Open your mouth. - he told her before he kissed her again.

She did as he said and this time, he slipped his tongue into her mouth making her gasp in response. He moved his tongue slowly against hers tasting her. Kissing her was like a warm spring night, and his bold, stubborn and strong Alyssa moved against him as a shy flower in the breeze.

When he pulled back this time for breath, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

-That was some kiss…

He smiled back at her.

-You have seen nothing yet, Alyssa.

His sister was about to say something back when he kissed her again. Before any of them knew it, they were on Baelon’s bed tangled in each other. The prince felt as if his entire body was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to take his clothes off, but he couldn’t. This was his sister Alyssa not one of the women he took under the cover of night. He loved her more than anything.

-I want you to know I will never again say such vile things to you, Alyssa. I am an idiot and an ass for how I acted towards you!

-It’s ok, Baelon… I wasn’t exactly nice to you. To tell the truth I was jealous. I don’t like the thought of you with other women, and if you like me as you say you do then no more trips to the Street of Silk! I know I am not beautiful but…

-Yes, you are, Alyssa! - he interrupted her. - You are beautiful! Beyond beautiful!

Her face frowned and she moved a little away from him.

-I am not, Baelon! You may like me, but you don’t have to lie. I have a long face, a crocked nose and mismatched eyes. And my hair isn’t silver like yours is! I know I am not beautiful.

-No you don’t! I love your big mismatched eyes; they are the loveliest I have ever seen, Alyssa. And I don’t mind your nose for you have the most beautiful smile I ever seen, even if every now and then you look like you’re pouting. And I love your skin and your messy hair and your cheekbones. I love you. And I love everything about you!

She didn’t know what to say.

-I… 

Baelon laughed.

-For someone who is so stubborn you are quite easy to leave speechless. All it takes is a few compliments, a pity that I am only realizing this now. I could have been wining arguments for years!

Alyssa playfully slapped his arm.

-Idiot…

-I was an idiot, now I am just a fool. A fool in love with you.

Their lips found each other again. After their first shy kisses, Alyssa had grown bolder and she kissed him back fiercely leaving Baelon out of breath and out of his mind. He moved on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him, her naked and elegant legs and…

-No! We can’t!

-Why not? - Alyssa asked breathless- I can do it now!

-Just because you can doesn’t mean we should do it. - Baelon argued. - You are still too young and…

-And what? I am not that young! Mother was my age when she married father a second time! I am almost fifteen!

-Almost fifteen isn’t fifteen. And you said it right, when she married father! We are not married, Alyssa!

-We could be! - she countered.- Mother said it to me before, that she always wanted us to marry each other. Wouldn’t you want to marry me? - she asked with a smile.

-Of course I do but I am supposed to ask you that not the other way around, and we are not married now! I am not about to deflower my unwed sister with our parents and our siblings sleeping in the next room! You deserve more than that!

-But you kissed me! And you are lying on top of me! I want more, Baelon, I am burning with desire for you! I know how it works and I am not scared to do it!

He rolled his eyes.

-I would be surprised if you were scared but forget it, I am not going to do that with you until we are wed!

-Prude!

-But… I can pleasure you if you like. - he offered feeling bold.

Alyssa sat up and raised an eyebrow.

-If you are refusing to bed me, then how do you plan on giving me pleasure?

Baelon couldn’t help but laugh.

-Hum, so you think the only thing people do in bed involves that?

The princess blushed at his comment.

-Oh, I apologize if I don’t run around at night to whorehouses and if the details might be lost on me! 

-Trust me, Alyssa, you will very much enjoy the details I have learned on our wedding night. And I promise to make you yell so loudly all the servants will hear you. - Baleon said trailing his finger down her arm.

-Don’t be so smug!

-I am not being smug. - he replied. - In fact, I will give you a little preview.

Before Alyssa had time to reply Baelon was on top of her again kissing her neck. She pulled his face to hers again though she almost jumped when she felt his hand on her thigh pulling her nightgown up.

-What are you doing?

-Touching you, Alyssa. - he told her as his lips continued to move against hers.

-I… can you do that?

-If you let me yes.

He waited for her to protest when she remained still with her eyes locked on him, he moved his hand higher until her brushed against her inner thigh. He felt her heat and he moved his hands to her centre very gently.

Alyssa almost jumped again, and she gasped loudly.

-Do you want me to stop? - he asked.

She was unable to speak so she moved her head telling him no.

Baelon smiled and he gently parted her lower lips as he touched her, truly touched her for the first time. He could tell she was incredibly aroused, but it was no surprise. He was also very uncomfortable in his lower region from all the kisses they had shared, and from seeing Alyssa in such a revealing nightgown.

He begun by gently moving one finger into her which made her gasp again.

-Am I hurting you?

She moved her head again.

He begun moving his finger in and out of her as gently as he could, he looked up at her and she had her eyes closed and her lips parted. He increased his pace and he heard Alyssa’s little sounds of pleasure as she closed her eyes more. Encouraged by her reaction he moved his finger out of her and higher where he found her most sensitive place. He touched her there and caressed her moving his finger into small circles. Her sounds grew louder and Baelon had to kiss her to shut her up, too afraid that someone might hear them.

He continued and she trembled under his touch, her hands gripping the bed covers.

He felt her whole body shake as the waves of pleasure ran through her and when her release came, she yelled loudly. Baelon immediately withdrew his hand.

-Alyssa, not so loudly what if someone heard you?!

She ignored him and pulled him for another kiss.

-That was the best thing I ever felt! Better than anything else in this world, Baelon!

He had to smile at her words.

-Let me touch you too! - she begged him.

Baelon moved her hands away from his belt.

-Not today. It’s late and after your screams I am afraid someone might have heard us. I don’t want to think what mother and father would do if they found us like this.

Alyssa smiled.

-They would kill you, Baelon. I am just a shy maiden being ravished by my older and more experienced brother… how am I to blame for succumbing to your perversions?

He raised an eyebrow.

-Shy maiden and you in the same sentence? I think not.

She giggled and kissed him again.

-Are you sure I can’t return the favour, Baelon?

Every cell in his body was screaming at him to take off his pants and let her touch him, but his damned honour spoke louder.

-When we wed, which hopefully will be very soon, you can do anything to me that you want.

-I will hold you to that promise! - she warned him.

With one last kiss he helped Alyssa put her robe back on and escorted her back to her rooms.

-I wish you wouldn’t be such a prude and we could carry on in my rooms…- she offered.

-One thing at a time, young lady. This was already too much for one evening.

-It wasn’t nearly enough, Baelon…

When they reached her door, she threw her arms around him and kissed him again. As much as it pained him, he had to keep it short.

-Daella might come here. I shudder at the thought of what she would tell mother if she saw me kissing you!

-Don’t you like the thrill of getting caught? - she asked with a mischievous look on her face.

-No, I don’t. What I will very much like is marrying you and then being free to do anything with you within be bounds of matrimony.

She rolled her eyes.

-Gods, you sound like a maiden talking!

-Well dear sister, you scream like one when you have your pleasure. And you blush like one too.

Her cheeks became red again, but she met his eyes and smirked at him.

-What remains for me to find out dear brother is how you scream when you have yours…

-Soon enough you will.

He took her hand into his and intertwined their fingers.

-I was thinking of going for a ride with Vhagar tomorrow… would you like to join me?

Alyssa looked at their hands and smiled.

On his way back to his rooms Baelon found his brother Aemon.

-Out for a little walk on the corridors were you, Baelon? - the prince asked raising an eyebrow.

-I was just having some trouble sleeping. - he lied.

Aemon studied him.

-And was our sister having trouble sleeping as well?

Baelon was speechless.

-Did you heard something? - he nervously asked.

-Enough to come here and tell you that is about time you ask for her hand in marriage to our father, not enough to challenge you to a duel.

-I do plan on speaking to father, less than a month from now and she will be fifteen. I am sure he will not oppose our marriage.

Aemon smiled.

-You two make a fine match. I am happy that you finally confessed your feelings for each other.

-You are?

The prince of Dragonstone smiled.

-After so many years it was beginning to be frustrating for everyone. Even Jocelyn had noted. She will be glad that you are finally marrying.

-No gladder than Alyssa and myself, Aemon.

His brother laughed.

-Oh, and Aemon, you know very well that if you challenged me to a duel you would lose.

-I am stronger than you.

-And I am quicker than you brother.

Aemon smiled.

-Well I am already married and have a child, so you still have some catching up to do, little brother. - he teased.

Baelon laughed.

-I always do.


	2. A Real Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D I know I said this story would only be a oneshot but for those who read my other fics, when have I ever been a reliable person and not changed my mind?
> 
> I was actually inspired to write another chapter about Visery's birth for this story but a few days ago I read the most wonderful comment by Simona92 and I have to say the chapter about their wedding (+ wedding night - we are all adults here people… I sincerely hope) just poured out of me XD. It's no lie that Daemon and Rhaenyra are my all time fave OTP but Baelon and Alyssa are a very very close second, I absolutely love them! It's also nice to write about another couple with a very different dynamic and so this fic will no longer be a ones-hot but a three-shot at the very least (though I will probably also add another chapter, don't ask me when though XD).
> 
> So this is my late Valentine's day gift for all of you and for you most of all Simona92 ;)
> 
> Usual warnings and check the rating on this, please beware that Baelon is 18 and Alyssa is 15 so if it bothers you: Don't Read It!

75 AC

King’s Landing

-I want a real kiss tomorrow, Baelon. - Alyssa said as they shared a plate of apricot tarts. - None of that nonsense of kissing me as if I were your sister, like most couples do. 

Baelon chuckled.

-But you are my sister, Alyssa.

She rolled her eyes as she took another bite.

-You know what I mean! It has to be a proper kiss. – both her face and her tone were very serious - It will be our first as husband and wife. I want something passionate to mark the beginning of our union, not something boring. I want it to be the promise of many more kisses to come.

Her face moved closer to his and they pressed their foreheads against each other. The sound of a loud cough from their father however, made them move away from each other.

Alyssa turned to her father Jaehaerys and saw him moving his hands to the side. A gesture telling them to sit further away from each other.

They exchanged a look before dragging their chairs through the floor moving a little away from each other, though not as much as the king had wanted.

-Plus, I want to give the courtiers something to gossip about.

-A true kiss. - Baelon said nodding his head. -Your wish is my command.

-Good. -Alyssa replied.

Their entire family had dinner together that night to celebrate Alyssa and Baelon’s impending nuptials. Even Maegelle had come from the Citadel of Oldtown, where she was training to be a septa, to attend their marriage. It was not usual for novices to leave their training, but she would always be a Targaryen princess, even as a septa.

Their father and mother were in an excellent mood, as they relieved their own wedding that had happened so many years ago.

-We had to run away together. -Aysanne told her children. - At the time your father was still to come of age, and I was barely four and ten. Our mother’s husband Lord Rogar.- Jaehaerys’s face frowned at the mere mention of the name, though out of respect for Lady Jocelyn who was also present, he refrained from saying anything against him- He wanted us to marry other people, you see. I was to be given to his brother Orryn, and they wanted us to wed and fast. I came to your father when I heard, and I cried in his arms for hours. I thought myself doomed.

-But what your mother forgot was that it was a dragon who desired her, not a common man. -Jaehaerys added.

Alysanne smiled at her husband. Though her fortieth name day was quickly approaching, the queen had maintained the slender and small physic she had had since her girlhood, and when she smiled, the years faded from her and she looked as pretty as a maid.

-We ran away together that night, and the sun was still asleep when your father cloaked me and took me as his wife.

-Lord Rogar must have wet himself when he heard! - Alyssa said with a sly grin on her face.

Saera and Viserra giggled at her sister’s words as did Maegelle, and Baelon chuckled loudly. The only ones who remained as serious as before were Vaegon, their sulking brother, Lady Jocelyn, Aemon, though in his case it was mostly out of respect for his wife’s father, and Daella who was too shocked with her sister’s words.

-I wouldn’t say as much. -Alysanne replied. - But he wasn’t pleased.

-You are too kind, Alysanne. -Jaehaerys said. - The man was livid, and I was informed he called me boy half a dozen times when he heard. He said it to my face too. Only once though.

Jaehaerys smiled.

-And since you are all here, you can all guess who had his way on the issue of who princess Alysanne should marry.

The king’s children all laughed.

-My love, - Lady Jocelyn said turning to Aemon, her face serious. -I believe I will retire for the night. It’s much too late for Rhaenys. I should put her to bed.

Aemon nodded. Rising from his seat he walked over to Baelon who rose as well.

-Brother, I am going. Rest, and behave until tomorrow.

-I will if she does. -Baelon said with a boyish grin as he moved his head in Alyssa’s direction.

-You both should. -Aemon warned.

-And you should put your daughter to her crib and hurry in making a son with our aunt! I wouldn’t want to have a boy before you. -Baelon teased, playfully shoving Aemon.

The prince of Dragonstone sighed.

Bidding everyone a good night, soon him and Lady Jocelyn were gone.

-It’s getting late. -Alysanne said. - It would probably be for the best if we put out little ones to bed as well.

Daella’s eyes grew large at her mother’s words.

-Can I sleep with you tonight, Maegelle?! Oh please, please say yes! I have missed sharing a room with you so much! I hate sleeping on my own, and none of my ladies are as kind as you!

Maegelle nodded in agreement.

-Of course, I trust my old bed is still available.

-It will always be my child. - Alysanne said. - Your home will forever be your home. You are always welcomed here, by all of us.

Daella clapped her hands excited, the little braids on the side of her head swinging from side to side.

A little away from her, Saera was mocking Daella’s face and pretending to clap her hands as well. Alyssa noted this, and stretched her leg hit her sister’s chair.

Saera turned to her with a murderous look in her face, but Alyssa did not care.

-Do that again you pest and I will slap you! - she whispered.

Her younger sister glared at her, but she ceased her mocking.

Alyssa thought that perhaps she was being too harsh but there was just something about Saera that deeply bothered her. Her actions were more than pranks or little japs, she was cruel. None of her brothers or her father appeared to see it though, but she and Maegelle did and they had talked about it with their mother. Even Daella who was almost simple she was so dumb had noted it too.

The maids soon came to take their younger siblings to their rooms. Their parents stayed behind however.

When the doors closed, Jaehaerys turned to them with a smile.

-I always knew this day would come. Ever since the two of you were children. You were meant for each other, like your mother and I were.

Jaehaerys took Alysanne’s hand into his and they smiled fondly at each other. No words were required. 

-I hope you make each other very happy. -their father said- Take good care of her, Baelon, she is your Alysanne.

-Just with mismatched eyes and a crooked nose. - Alyssa added giving Baelon a wink.

-And they only add to your beauty sister. - he replied.

Alysanne had to hide a chuckle. Seeing Baelon and Alyssa now, it was hard to believe they had been at each other’s throats a few moons prior, with a crying Alyssa saying Baelon would never love her.

-I believe it is time for our bride to retire. -the queen said.

Though she had no wish to do so, Alyssa obliged.

-Will you accompany to my room? - she asked Baelon, batting her eyelashes.

-No, he won’t. - Jaehaerys said before Baelon could speak. -Your future husband will spend his last night as a free man drinking with his father and hearing his advice. I believe you know the way to your room on your own, Alyssa.

The princess crossed her arms over her chest. It was so typical of her father to spoil their fun.

Though he had always allowed them to be as close to each other as they wished, once Baelon had approached him to ask for her hand in marriage (and a tearful Jaehaerys had said yes), he seemed adamant to keep them apart, afraid that there would be some gossip about their marriage.

-I will accompany you to your rooms, Alyssa. - Alysanne promptly said.

-It’s just one more night. And then all is permitted! -Jaehaerys said with a smile.

-Your face and enthusiasm say that our wedding is bringing you some very pleasant memories back, father! -she teased with a grin.

Jaehaerys coughed trying to clear his throat.

-Seriously, Alyssa! Don’t embarrass your father! You are worse than your brothers!

-Much worse! - the princess happily concurred.

The king let out a sigh, and wished her a goodnight, which was the polite way of dismissing her.

Baelon stood up and took Alyssa’s hands into his to wish her a pleasant night.

-I can’t wait to be married to you.

The intensity in his purple eyes, the truth that marked his words shook her to her core, and the bold princess found herself blushing.

-I can barely wait too, Baelon.

-Sweet dreams, my lady.

He brushed his lips softly against hers as he gently cupped her face. The gesture was so tender that not even Jaehaerys protested.

They shared one last smile before parting, and as the princess left for her rooms accompanied by the queen, she faintly heard her father tell Baelon how he had a special wine saved for the occasion. 

The Red Keep was far from quiet despite the late hour. Many servants had been kept awake to attend to the preparations for the royal wedding, so the princess and the queen found many people on the corridors that let to Alyssa’s chambers.

When they entered them, Alysanne was quick to dismiss the maids. 

Another lady would have been crossed to have to fend for her own, but Alyssa preferred to dress and undress herself, and she was not close to any of the women appointed as her ladies.

-I hope you have everything set for tomorrow. -Alysanne said as she sat on Alyssa’s bed.

The princess nodded.

-I do and I expect the ladies will be here at first light to get me into that hideous white dress.

Alysanne frowned.

Getting Alyssa to agree to wear a white dress for the occasion had been the mother of all struggles. The princess pleaded, and begged and pouted, and pleaded again and pestered them until both Jaehaerys and Alysanne had put an end to it saying she would either be married in white, or not at all.

What she wanted was to be wed in her house colours she had insisted.

-And you shall! Your brother will cloak you with a black cloak with the red three-headed dragon of house Targaryen. - Jaehaerys had ruled. -For the ceremony you will wear a white gown! For the feast you can go with all the colours of the rainbow for all I care! But I will not hear any gossip related to why the bride is not marrying with a white dress!

So, in the end, her daughter had a white gown, as simple as possible per her request, made for the ceremony, and a black and red dress for the feast.

-You will be the most beautiful girl tomorrow. I just know it Alyssa.

The princess turned to her mother and smiled.

-That’s very sweet mama, but I think not. It doesn’t matter though. As long as I am the most beautiful for Baelon, I will be happy.

The queen played with the hem of the long sleeves of her pale green dress.

-About you and your brother… I was hoping we could talk.

“Oh no…” Alyssa thought to herself.

She knew what was coming…

Alysanne placed her hands on her legs and gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

-Don’t you want to sit? - she asked the princess.

“No!” a voice inside her mind screamed. Yet she did sit.

-I feel that maybe we should have had this conversation for a long while, but I, as a mother, always thought we had more time. - Alysanne cleared her throat. -Tomorrow you will be married…

Alyssa wished she could be anywhere but there. How could her mother still think her as naïve as to not know how men and women coupled?! She was five and ten! Who at five and ten hadn’t heard such things?!

-And as a married woman there are certain things that go on within a marriage bed.

-Mama, we have been over this! - Alyssa protested-We spoke when I flowered and…

-Not in great detail. I don’t want you to not know what will happen tomorrow.

-I know everything just fine!

When her mother stared at her with a half-shocked, half-scared expression, Alyssa explained herself fearing she might think Baelon had deflowered her and throw a fit.

-I hear ladies talking, and I have two older brothers. Also, let me just take a moment to point out that between me and Baelon, only one of us will go to that bed a maiden and it isn’t your son. Yet, I don’t see you concerned over his virtue.

Alysanne held out her hand.

-Very well, you are not completely ignorant on these matters but still I want to talk it over with you. As you know, after the feast there will be a bedding ceremony where men will respectfully strip you down and the same will be done to your brother, only by women.

Alyssa doubted there would be anything respectful about her bedding. Gods knew there had been nothing respectful about the other beddings she has witnessed.

-Mama… I have seen beddings and took part in some. I helped undress Aemon when he married Jocelyn, and I have seen several over the years.

-It’s different when it’s your own! -Alysanne replied with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. -Trust me! You will find the entire ordeal far less amusing when you are the one being stripped and dragged.

Alyssa shrugged.

-Seems fun enough to me.

-In any case, -Alysanne continued- Afterwards, you two will be alone together and it will be expected that you consummate the union. How is this performed you ask?

-He puts his cock inside me. -Alyssa bluntly answered.

Alysanne’s mouth fell open and she simple stared at her daughter. She was certainly not expecting that answer.

-And he thrusts into me until he releases his seed. In other words, moves his cock in and out until he has his pleasure. Right?

The queen was struggling to find the words. Married for years, Alysanne was sure she had never described the act in such a blunt and shameless way. She was no prude and she enjoyed Jaehaerys much more than it was deemed appropriate, but Alyssa could have been more tactful.

-I am five and ten. -Alyssa justified herself. - I know the mechanics of things.

“Plus, some of Baeon’s late night visits were quite informative.”

-Well… in short, I think you do know what goes on then. - Alysanne admitted. -Though I would prefer not to hear my daughter using such vulgar language.

Alyssa shrugged. 

-Things should be called by their proper names, mama. And you and father had a lot of children together, so don’t play the saint.

Alysanne raised an eyebrow.

-Never said I did not enjoy such things, Alyssa.

Silence fell between them for a moment as the princess looked around and thought that it would be her last night on her rooms. She also wondered what her father could be speaking with Baelon about.

“I hope he is giving him the talk as well. That would serve him right!”

-It’s not always pleasant for a woman the first time she… the first time a man takes her. - Alysanne added after a while.

Alyssa waved her off.

-I think I will like it. - she replied as she thought about the few times Baelon had pleasured her, and how he had reacted when she had returned the favour.

-Don’t get your hopes up. It’s normal for women to not enjoy it at first, but it does get better if their husbands are considerate. And you might bleed but don’t be scared, it’s normal.

The princess laughed.

-It wouldn’t be the first time Baelon hurt me and left me bleeding, or do you not remember how I broke my nose?! It was partially his fault.

-Don’t even remind me! Your father was livid!

It hadn’t exactly been Baelon’s fault. Him, Alyssa and Aemon had been chasing after each other and she had fallen face down on the stone floors when her brother tripped her. All she remembered had happened afterwards were her brothers carrying her to their parents and her father yelling furiously at them while her mother attempted to calm him.

-I am confident that my bedding won’t be nearly as bad as breaking my nose. I am not nervous about that. I just want to be married! I want to spend every moment of everyday and every night with Baelon.

Alysanne smiled as she listened to her daughter’s words. The way she spoke Baelon’s name left no doubt, she was very much in love. The Mather and the Father couldn’t have made a better match than her Baelon and her Alyssa.

She had always feared how she would feel when her daughters married. Her own mother had married a brute who was known for his unfaithfulness and his ambition of getting closer to the throne. It had hurt her, Jaehaerys and even their sister Rhaena to see their once proud mother, a true queen, under the grasp of Rogar Baratheon. 

Oft she had wondered if he had genuinely cared for her mother. She doubted it.

Luckily, she was certain that Baelon loved Alyssa, and she would certainly be much luckier than her namesake.

As her daughter prepared for sleep, Alysanne thought it was time she left for her own bed.

Her little girl. Her oldest surviving daughter. The greatest comfort she had found after she lost Daenerys. But Alyssa was no Daenerys. She was very much herself and unlike any other girl she had ever met. Alysanne was beyond proud to have her as a daughter.

-Sleep well, Alyssa. And if you need anything, just call.

-I won’t. – she replied- Tomorrow will be just as every other day, only it will end more pleasantly for me, and every day after will be the happiest of my life.

Alysanne paused by the door.

-Your ladies will be here early to help you get ready, and so will I.

The princess pulled the covers of her bed back.

-Good night, mother.

She quickly blew out her candles after Alysanne departed. It wasn’t until she lied in bed that she realized how tired she really was.

There was nothing about tomorrow that made the princess nervous though. She was sure about her and Baelon and she was excited to finally be his.

Alyssa had never been the most feminine of girls, and as a child she followed her brothers around, dressing in boy clothes, and fighting with them. But in matters of love, she found herself no different than other women. She wanted to love and to be loved. She even dreamt of the children she and Baelon would have!

Not immediately though. What she wanted at that moment was to finally be able to share a bed with Baelon!

Though he had come to her on other nights, they had never done more than touch each other and kiss, and Baelon did not allow them to remove their clothes completely, so they had still to see each other. He was very resolute about them waiting until they were married.

-I don’t want to compromise your virtue, Alyssa.

Part of her thought he was very sweet, and another part of her thought he was being boring.

Luckily tomorrow there would be nothing else stopping them! She would finally be his, and he would be hers.

-From this day until the end of my days. – the princess mumbled under her breath.

She did not want to say her vows wrong during the ceremony…

Alyssa repeated them a couple more times in her head before she decided to turn to her side and try to sleep. After all, she did to plan to have any rest tomorrow. 

It had been the only time Alysanne could recall when getting her oldest daughter out of bed had not been a struggle.

Her blonde hair was an absolute tangled mess, and she needed to bathe and to get ready, and she did all of these things with a lot of women in the room, without complaint. 

Even when they combed her hair, she endured it silently.

-Good morning, your grace.

Alysanne looked back to see Lady Jocelyn entering the princess’s apartments.

Her half-sister looked as striking as ever in a dark blue dress, with some simple jewels, and her hair, dark as night, falling loose down her back.

-Good morning, Jocelyn. - Alysanne replied. -I am surprised to see you already prepared.

-I have been up since before dawn. - she said with a small grin- Aemon was the one who awoke his squires to help him dress. He was the one who awoke me. One would think he was the one getting married this morning.

The queen let out a small chuckle.

-And you think he wasn’t much worse than that when he marries you? The boy did not sleep for two days! I was surprised he managed to have so much energy.

Jocelyn lowered her eyes and smiled. Aysanne thought she looked much younger and more beautiful when she smiled, alas these were rare gestures in her half-sister who seemed to carry grief wherever she went.

-In any case, I just came to give the bride a kiss. You all look too busy in here and I don’t want to be a bother.

Alysanne took Jocelyn’s hand into hers.

-You could never be a bother, never think that!

It saddened her heart that after so many years of living with them, Lady Jocelyn still saw herself as an outsider, a burden and not a part of their family.

She tried to think of something else to say but before she could, Jocelyn gave her a kiss on each cheek and moved to Alyssa’s side doing the same thing. Then she left, as quietly as she had entered.

When finally Alyssa was ready, Alysanne thought she had never seen her more beautiful than on her wedding day, with her white gown. 

It was a simple dress, no embroidering of any kind on the bodice or on the skirts, and the long sleeves were opened on the shoulders so that her arms were uncovered. Alyssa was tall and slender however, and the fitted dress clung to her figure. No doubt Baelon would approve.

Some of her hair was tied to the back of her head and she had two small braids falling to either side of her face, framing it. Around her head, she wore a tiara made out of a slim gold band decorated with a ruby on the centre.

-I can’t believe you made me wear white! - Alyssa said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

-And I can’t believe you are still complaining about that. -Jaehaerys said as he entered the room, magnificently dressed in garments of burgundy and a dark purple.

The king always knew how to make himself stand out.

-I will continue to complain for as long as I have to stand here like a fool dressed in white.

Her father threw her the heavy black and red cloak and giggling, Alyssa caught it.

-I have brought mules to this world, not children. - the king complained. – You are all stubborn as can be!

Alyssa’s sisters were also there with her. Maegelle in her white robes which had won her several jokes from the princess, Daella dressed in a puffy pink gown, Saera dressed in red and Viserra, the loveliest of them, in a dress of a deep purple colour.

-Do you need help with that? -Jaehaerys asked his daughter as she placed the cloak around her shoulders.

The princess shook her head.

-I got it.

-Mules. -Jaehaerys said turning to Alysanne. - We are the dragons who had mules.

The queen had to laugh.

-Well that makes you King Mule than, brother. You are as stubborn as they are.

-Look who’s talking. - Jaehaerys playfully replied- Queen Mule.

It was a short way to the sept and a crowd of people gathered around the Red Keep to try and get a glimpse of the princess. There were even more people on that day than there had been on prince Aemon’s wedding to Lady Jocelyn, though the reasons why that was made Alysanne wary.

Since herself and Jaehaerys there had not been a marriage between siblings. 

They had both worked so hard to ensure what happened to their siblings would not repeat itself…

“And what happened to me.” Alysanne thought. It still made her skin crawl with fear when she recalled how those women had tried to kill her when she went to Jonquil’s Pool, and what happened next made her eyes fill with tears. She would never allow something like that to happen to Alyssa.

The queen searched every eye, she searched the crowds feeling fearful that there were still those who spoke against the Doctrine of Exceptionalism, those who wished her and her children wrong, and regarded them as abominations. 

“The ones who seek to do harm unto others are the true abominations!” Alysanne thought to herself “The people who would harm a woman with child and her unborn babe.”

She found none though, and everywhere she looked, crowds cheered and called for the Spring Prince and for Princess Alyssa.

-Times have changed, my sweet Alysanne. -Jaehaerys told her as he noted her uneasiness. - People love us, and they love them too. There is not a single soul who would wish them harm on this day. And Baelon is quite popular. Baelon the Brave they like to call him.

King and queen held their hands as they smiled at one another.

It was with genuine happiness that she saw her two children be wed, and when Jaehaerys removed his cloak from Alyssa’s shoulders, and Baelon placed his own cloak in its place, a tear fell from her eye.

Alyssa and Baelon then stood before each other and spoke the words that would bind them together.

-Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days.

-Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days.

As the septon removed the ribbon, used to symbolize their union, he declared them man and wife.

-Let it be known that Baelon of House Targaryen and Alyssa of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Curse be he who would seek to tear them asunder.

And then Baelon kissed her, and there was nothing polite or chaste about it.

-This could be you one day, Maegelle. -Alyssa told her sister during the wedding feast. - There’s still time to give up that nonsense of becoming a septa and to find yourself a man.

Maegelle giggled very softly in her gently voice.

-That’s not me, Alyssa. I am happy with where life has taken me. Marriage isn’t for everyone.

Alyssa’s face frowned. How someone could be willing to give up love to serve the gods, was something she would never understand. Then again, she would never call herself a religious person, and she preferred the gods of their old valyrian ancestors to the Seven or even the Old Gods the northerners followed.

-Have it your way, sister. But after tonight, I will tell you what you’re missing. - the princess replied winking.

Her sister did not seem at all shocked with her words.

-You know. -Maegelle said with an amused look on her face. - White suited you much better than black and red. You should wear it more often.

Alyssa ignored her. Luckily after the ceremony had been finished, she had the chance to take off the stupid wedding gown, and to wear a new one, far more to her liking, for the feast.

Course after course had been brought and taken and now that the desserts were being served, many couples were dancing together, and people walked around the Hall talking to each other. Happiness reigned on the Red Keep that day.

Because Alyssa was not terribly found of dancing, she sat with Maegelle while Baelon took turns dancing with Saera and Viserra, who had almost bullied him into going. Viserra seemed to be getting her way far more than Saera though, since she got three songs for each song Saera got.

Jaehaerys and Alysanne were walking through the crowds greeting and talking to people with Daella grabbing her mother’s skirts the entire time.

-You should take her back to the Citadel with you, Maegelle. -Alyssa said. - I don’t trust our mother and father have marriage in mind for her.

-Daella is sweet and kind, Alyssa, but she has no mind for books, and everything scares her. A septa’s life wouldn’t be fitted for her. Besides, it is too early to tell. Maybe she will blossom when she flowers and grow out of her shyness.

Alyssa turned to her sister with a smirk.

-Sure, Maegelle. And perhaps on the next day of the Father we might be graced with his visit.

Maegelle shrugged and laughed.

Her sister could be obnoxiously optimistic when she wanted to, though concerning Daella, she was borderline fantasizing.

Reaching for a cup of a sweet summer wine, the prince stood and Maegelle asked where she was going.

-To find Baelon and remind our sisters he married me and not them. - Alyssa said with a smirk.

She found Aemon on her way, holding his daughter princess Rhaenys and swaying, almost as if he was dancing with her.

Jocelyn was across the Hall, standing next to one of the large windows and looking into the night as she sipped on a cup of wine, her face was as unreadable as a book with the odd characters they used in the far away lands of the Jade Sea.

-It appears you have a new lady in your life, brother.

Aemon smiled as he saw her.

-You know Jocelyn doesn’t enjoy festivities. I trust after your bedding she will want us to retire. I am surprised she stayed this long. She really cares for both of you.

Alyssa looked at her aunt and then back at his brother.

-She has the face of someone who is enduring all of this with grace and composure. You should tell your lady, Aemon, it wouldn’t hurt her to enjoy life every now and then.

Her brother gave her a small smile.

Rhaenys, unlike her mother, seemed to be a girl with a happy disposition. Though she had Jocelyn’s dark hair, in all other things, she was a Targaryen to the bone. She had Aemon’s eyes too, a pale violet colour, and she had inherited his inhumanly beautiful face. Her hair was the only Baratheon thing about her.

Without thinking it, Alyssa found herself stretching her hand and caressing Rhaenys’s chubby cheeks.

-Aren’t you a pretty girl?

Rhaenys giggled.

-Do you want to hold her? - Aemon asked.

Alyssa turned to him and shook her head.

-I like you, brother, but I don’t like you that much as to hold your child.

Aemon laughed and little Rhaenys tried to copy his sounds.

-So, you and my brother aren’t planning for children?

The princess raised an eyebrow.

-We must certainly are! And let me tell you they will be the only children I will ever like.

She was surprised when Baelon appeared behind her and took her into his arms kissing her. It appeared that the spring prince had finally managed to escape Saera and Viserra.

-I would invite you to dance, alas you hate dancing and our father is calling us to cut the pie.

Alyssa looked back and saw her father motioning them to approach the royal table.

-Have you noticed that father is better dressed than us? - she asked her brother.

Baelon was staring at her with a goofy smile on his face and nodded.

-Has there been a time and place when father was not the person with the better garments?

As it was customary, bride and groom cut through the pie and shared the first slice. Some couples liked to playfully smear some pie on each other’s faces. The prince and princess though took it to another level though, each of them grabbing a considerate chunk and throwing it at each other.

Alyssa laughed as she tried to take out pie from her hair and Baelon did the same.

-If I was not in such a good mood this would be the time you two would be sent to bed! - Jaehaerys warned as the servants came.

The prince and princess stared at each other.

-On any other day, father, it would be a problem, today we are almost begging you to do that! - Alyssa replied.

Jaehaerys gave them a look as he took a piece of the pie with him and sat next to Alysanne to share it with her.

After the pie was served, and the drinks started to flow again along with fruits and cheese, finally Baelon and Alyssa got their wish and Jaehaerys announced that it was time for their bedding.

It was through a mist of laughs and giggles that the noble lords and ladies present, carried bride and groom back to their rooms as their clothes were ripped from them and thrown to the side.

Though most brides would blush and find the entire thing an ordeal, Alyssa found it rather fun and she threw as many bawdy comments as she got. Baelon on the other hand, was being groped and pulled and scratched by the ladies that surrounded him and he was almost running to their rooms trying to save himself from them.

-Princess Alyssa you are so lucky! - a woman said as she undid Baelon’s breeches.

-I know! - she replied.

When finally they reached the prince’s chambers, Alyssa was unceremoniously threw to the bed and Baelon struggled to free himself from the clutches of the ladies of court, shutting the door on their faces as he broke free.

The lords and ladies continued to throw crude comments, most of them involving dragons mating season and one or two incest jokes.

Alyssa had tears in her eyes from laughter while Baelon’s face was red and he tried to comb through his silver curls.

-These women are savages! I think I have a few curls missing!

Giggling, the princess stood from their bed and walked over to Baelon.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him until they were both out of breath.

-Stop being such a lady, Baelon! - she teased. - It’s our wedding night, your hair is supposed to get messy.

He narrowed his eyes before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to their bed.

-You should put some weight on you. - he told her. - My arms are bigger than your thigs.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

-Here you are with me in your arms completely undressed, and you free to do anything with me you want, and you are telling me I’m thin?

She was laid on the mattress, this time with much more care, and Baelon lied next to her wasting no time in pulling her body closer to his.

-Do you rather me telling you how beautiful you are, my dear wife?

The princess rolled her eyes.

-Shut up! - she ordered- And kiss me.

-As you wish. - Baelon replied.

His lips pressed against hers and she eagerly responded to his kiss. Their tongues moving against each other.

Alyssa moved one of her legs over his hip as she tried to shorten the space between them as much as possible. She felt his engorged manhood pressing against her thigh and she smiled. 

Her hands moved from his chest to his length and Baelon broke their kiss as he felt her hands wrapping around him.

She stroked him a couple of times, before he moved on top of her and his hand found its way to her womanhood He gently parted her lower lips, pushing two fingers into her and making her call out his name loudly.

Baelon was lost in Alyssa and he felt like a drowning man. But he wanted to dive deeper and to feel and taste more of her. Never had a woman aroused him as much as she was doing in the moment and his erection was almost painful. He continued pleasuring her moving his fingers in and out of her and then moving them a little up where he found her little pearl of flesh.

She clung to him even more, her eyes closed and her lips moving and moaning his name.

He had to have her… but suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

He pulled back and removed his hand from her.

-You know I have never been with a maiden before. - Baelon said as he held Alyssa’s leg over his hip.

There was not one layer of clothing between them, nothing separated them, and their centres were but inches apart, so much so, that he could feel the heat that radiated from Alyssa’s core and it was driving him insane. He knew how ready she was for him.His hands trembled though, as if he were a green boy and not a man of eight and ten.

“And a man who has known other women!” a voice inside his head yelled.

But none of them were Alyssa, and as her mismatched eyes watched him carefully, Baelon’s hands started to tremble even more.

-Well?

-Hum?!- her question caught him off guard and his only answer was an almost inaudible groan.

-What do you except me to say to that, Baelon? - Alyssa asked.

-I… I just… it makes me nervous…- he confessed.

His sister rolled her eyes at him.

-So, what you are telling me is that you, the man, the oldest of the two, the one who doesn’t have his maidenhead, is the one who’s nervous?!

Baelon nodded and he felt his cheeks growing red and warm.

-I don’t want to hurt you! I want you to enjoy this… us… our… you know… I love you, I only want to make you happy. I want you to like this so we can do it often.

Alyssa’s face went from serious to giving him a wicked grin.

-Baelon Targaryen, you are such a pervert! Here I was thinking you were genuinely concerned with my wellbeing and after all, all you are concerned about is not being able to get under my skirts as much as you care for!

His eyes bulged in his head.

-That’s not what I…

Alyssa interrupted his thoughts by pulling his face to hers, devouring his mouth in a searing kiss while her hands travelled down his back and grabbed his backside.

-Damn it! - Alyssa cursed.- You have certainly improved since the last time I saw you naked. How old were you then brother? Six? Seven?

Baelon narrowed his eyes.

-Something like that and I never understood why you insisted with being oin my room when me and Aemon were undressing.

Alyssa shrugged.

-Curiosity, and it was funny to see how angry you got.

The spring prince wanted to protest when she claimed his lips once more silencing him.

-Don’t be afraid, Baelon. I don’t mind if you hurt me, I just want to make love to you. - she said as she traced his face with her long and elegant fingers.- Please, I have waited for so long…

Her smile was everything and he felt she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

This time it was him who initiated the kiss and felt himself getting lost in Alyssa. 

His fingers tangled themselves on the sandy blonde mess that her hair had become, and his other hand moved from her face to her neck and then to her small but perfect breasts. He stopped to caress them, gently teasing her pink nipples with his fingers. Alyssa wrapped her legs around his hips more tightly and gripped his back with her hands.

-For a warrior, your hands are surprisingly soft. - she whispered.

Baelon felt his desire for her growing ever more and he feared her moans of pleasure and the sight of his sister writhing beneath him as he touched her was too much and like a green boy (that he was not!) he would spill himself on her legs.

-Tell me if I hurt you. - he made her promise.

Alyssa nodded weakly. Her eyes so dark with desire, they almost looked to be the same colour and her cheeks were flushed as he had never seen them.

Still nervous, Baelon parted her legs more and settled himself between them, lining his manhood with her entrance.

All the while, Alyssa was staring deeply into his eyes watching his every move. Her eyes remained open even when he gently placed two fingers inside of her. Baelon just had to assure himself one more time if she really was ready for him. As he removed them, he guided his manhood into her entrance and begin entering her very slowly.

Alyssa’s mouth opened as he moved, and her breath was stuck as his member filled her and stretched her. Much to her surprise it was never painful like she was said it would be, it was a little odd however, but good at the same time.

Once he was fully in her, he stopped giving her time to adjust.

Baelon felt like he had died and gone to the Seven Heavens. No woman had ever felt as Alyssa did. Her flesh was so unbelievably tight, and so hot. He fitted perfectly in her like they had been made for each other.

His sister however shifted a little bellow him and opened her legs even more letting out a small whimper. 

-Gods, Alyssa! Did I hurt you?!- he half yelled, suddenly remembering how much pain she had to be feeling.

To his surprise she smiled.

-I feel very full, which are good news for your ego. - she playfully replied winking her eye. - But I don’t feel any pain. It’s good… I think I like it…

-It is?!- Baelon asked surprised.

-You don’t like it? - she asked.

Sweat was dripping from Baelon’s forehead. He was using every ounce of restrain he had not to move.

-I love it. You have the best cunt I ever had!

When the words left his mouth, he immediately blushed.

“This is your sister, you idiot! You can’t talk with her like she’s some whore in a brothel! Why would you say cunt?!”

Alyssa smiled, however.

-If I do, why are we still talking instead of you fucking me?!

She kissed him with wild abandon as her hands moved through his muscular back.

-I am all yours Baelon, so carry on.

It was all the encouragement he needed and throwing his father’s words about being gentle and considerate to his sister on her first time out of the window, he begun moving, thrusting into her.

Alyssa closed her eyes and threw her head back giving him better access to her long neck. Her little moans filled his ears and encouraged him.

Every time he entered her, her sounds grew louder and Baelon was sure everyone on the corridors could hear them.

-Yes! Baelon! Ahhh!

She clung to him as a dying man clings to life, her nails racking down his back. It was so good. Everything. It was perfect.

The way she felt around him, her face washed with pure pleasure, the way her hair was messier by the minute. His name out of her lips, over and over again. He never dreamed their first time together would go so well.

-Gods! Gods! Oh, Baelon! More! - she demanded. - More!

Baelon smiled as he heard her, and he gladly obliged. Moving one of her legs to his shoulder, he continued to thrust into her, feeling her walls tighten around him. He knew she was close to her climax, and though he wanted nothing more than to empty himself in her, he wanted Alyssa to have her pleasure first. So, clenching his fists and breathing deeply to focus, he continued to move in and out of her.

-Baelon! - she screamed. - I… I…

On the highs of her passion, she screamed so loudly he was sure anyone standing outside the doors would be concerned. And that sound was all it took for him to come to his climax too, though far more quietly.

Too spent, his body fell over hers, his head lying between her breasts. Baelon hugged Alyssa tightly as he tried to catch his breath.

When he could breathe normally again, he raised his head to look at her.

-I love you!

Alyssa smiled and then she started to laugh.

-Oh, Baelon, it was so good! What were you afraid of anyway?! It’s so good! It’s even better than when you use your fingers on me.

The prince raised his eyebrow.

-That’s because I haven’t used my mouth yet.

Alyssa looked shocked for about two seconds before she grinned.

-I want to! I want to try everything with you!

Their lips met as they kissed again.

-Everything! - she added as they parted.

Removing himself from her, Baelon lied next to her and smiled at the ceiling. He had never been so happy.

-Let me rest for a while and we can carry on, but first, you have to say it too!

-Say what? - Alyssa asked as she sat up.

-You have to say that you love me.

-Aww, you big softie. You want the former maiden to tell you she loves you. Are you sure you have done this before? - she teased.

Baelon sat up too.

-I have had a few women. - he said. -But never a dragon.

Alyssa moved some of her messy sandy blonde hair away from her face and she smiled.

-You know I love you, Baelon. Now and always. Even after my heart stops beating, I will still love you.

Her words took him by surprise.

-I promise the same Alyssa. - he said, his tone very serious- I will love you after my heart stops beating too, and until the end of times.

He held her hand in his own.

-I can’t imagine a world where you are not there. So, don’t you dare go before me. And even if you do, I will never take another woman. Never.

Alyssa’s green and purple eye stared into his and she was at a loss for words.

-I mean it. - he insisted.

Taking her hand, he pressed it against his chest where his heart was.

-Don’t be silly, Baelon.- she finally said, though her voice trembled a little- I will die in your arms and you in mine, preferably naked since I have recently found out being naked with you is even better than being clothed. In fact… I have a desire to make up for lost time.

With that, Alyssa moved on top of him laying kisses from his mouth, down his chest, and she continued her journey down to his…

She stopped just as she was about to reach his manhood, her mismatched eyes, one a bright emerald green and the other bright purple, true purple, gazed at him.

-You know, brother. - she said as she trailed her hand over his strong thigh. - I have never done this before either... I have a feeling though, that I will be very good.

And she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed :D 
> 
> It dawned on me as I was writing this the last year for Valentine's day I wrote Daemon and Rhaenyra's first night and this year I wrote Baelon and Alyssa's XD they were both totally by accident btw, it was not planned to happen on this day XD.
> 
> In any case, the next chapter I will add in here will be of them with their dragons, or of Viserys's birth but I will make no promises as to when it will be updated XD I have too much on my plate right now (for those of you who don't know I have a fic with more than 400k words #kill me).
> 
> Have a great weekend everyone ;)


	3. The Red Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D
> 
> Man this chapter is so long overdue it's just... ugh whatever I hate myself enough as is!
> 
> In any case I hope you enjoy :D

75 AC

King's Landing

He was not certain who had awakened first, but the moment their eyes met, they fell into each other’s arms again. Their lips pressed against one another as they had until the late hours of the night. Only when exhaustion had taken over them, had they finally relinquished and closed their eyes, all the while embracing each other.

They had bedded one another so many times that night, Baelon had stopped counting, and in the morning when he opened his eyes, the first thought he had was wanting to be with Alyssa again, that was until another thought crossed his mind.

Baelon pulled back from her and she almost pouted with disappointment.

-You are not hurt from last night, are you?! - he suddenly asked taking her by surprise.

It dawned on him that, although she was much more enthusiastic than any maiden he had heard of, truth was, she had been a maiden. Perchance it had been too much for her and he should have restrained himself more. His father had warned him too be gentle and considerate and he feared he hadn’t.

Yet the fault was not only his for she made it so very difficult…

Alyssa laughed as she playfully tugged one of his curls.

-No, I am not! But I am quite pleased and far happier than I ever thought possible!- she let herself fall against the pillows and closed her eyes, a deep sigh of contentment escaping her mouth.- It is very good to ride a dragon, and it had me thinking that after you, it is time I should ride another dragon as well.

Baelon raised an eyebrow.

-You don’t mean…

She opened her eyes and they gazed into his, one green and the other one purple. Those mismatched eyes of her he loved so well.

-Oh, but I do!- his sister confirmed.- Aemon became a rider at seven and ten, you at six and ten, and I will do so at five and ten.- there was a mischievous look upon her.- It is only fair I should come before you two silly boys, if not else, to show the superiority of the women in this family!

Her words made Baelon laugh. He fell on the bed beside her taking in how beautiful she was. 

Her dirty blonde hair, even more tangled from their night of passion, her delicate chin, her high cheekbones, and big heavy-lidded eyes framed by thick eyelashes. Her elegant and slender body, where he had found so much pleasure.

Baelon reached out with his hand for her and she laid hers on top of his.

He had never been happier, and all he had ever achieved in his life, his knighthood, Vhagar, it all came after having Alyssa for his wife.

Memories of being little and complaining that she would not leave him be were beyond absurd at that moment. In fact, he would have slapped his younger self if he could.

-You know…- he said as he wrapped a loose strand of her hair around his finger. – I do believe you will make a marvellous dragonrider. But before you decide which of the dragons you mean to claim, can I tempt you at another ride at the dragon you have claimed?

She smirked at his words.

-Oh, Baelon… such wanton words you are using with your until recently maiden sister. - she palmed his cock and gently grabbed it, stroking his hard length and making him moan with pleasure. - You know I love it when you speak so bawdy!

He could all but lay back as Alyssa moved on top of him.

Though he had been the one to take charge the first time, after that, she seemed so at ease with the whole thing as someone who had been doing it for years. Any smear of shame she had, was certainly gone along with her innocence, and he honestly couldn’t be happier for it. So, scared he had been of hurting her, yet all those fears were gone now.

To know she had enjoyed it as much as him was everything, and her screams of pleasure had been a delight for his ears all through the night.

He was confident of his skills as a lover, though he had not taken that many women to bed, yet no one had ever responded to him like she had. Then again, he had never enjoyed a woman as much as he did his sister.

“Mother must be right… we are made for each other.” He thought to himself.

He had no clue what time it was when they finally left their quarters, hand in hand with each other, but when they found the entire royal court already gathered at the Great Hall, he found out the sun had been up for hours.

There were laughs and giggles as they walked in, and he received his fair share of thumbs up and cheers as from the men present.

Alyssa, without one trace of modesty, greeted their parents and their siblings loudly before they joined them. 

As they took their seats, Baleon noted how everyone seemed to be whispering and motioning towards them, when he asked Aemon about it, his brother threw the biggest laugh he had memory of.

-You jest, certainly? Or were you that lost in the heights of passion?

Baelon was a bit confused by his brother’s answer.

-Baelon! You two were so loud! But Alyssa especially! If I did not know you incapable of it, I would have thought you were murdering her or torturing her… by the intensity at least, since I have never heard a prisoner to have screams of such a nature.

He felt his cheeks grow warm at his brother’s words and took a goblet to his lips to hide his embarrassment.

-I had no idea we were that loud…

Aemon chuckled. Next to him, Jocelyn’s usually pale face was redder than he had ever seen it, and she couldn’t bear to look him in the eye for more than a second before her gaze dropped to her lap.

-What are you two discussing? - Alyssa asked as she popped a grape into her mouth.

Their brother turned to her.

-You are so loud I think your screams were heard all the way to Duskindale!

Instead of blushing like any highborn lady would, Alyssa threw her head back and laughed until there were tears in her eyes.

-Good, brother! Let no one think our marriage was not consummated!

-A deaf man would have heard you! Safe to say no one could ever contemplate that possibility!

Their aunt Jocelyn’s face was as red as it could get, and she tried to ignore the exchange happening next to her, trying to focus on her food instead.

-Someone could have come to our room to call us. -Baelon complained. – I hate to be late!

Alyssa pressed her head against his shoulder.

-Stop sulking, Baelon, if someone were to hear you, they would think you did not enjoy spending the entire night, and the vast portion of the morning, in bed with me.

Her words made him smile and he pulled her face to his.

-That I could never say, Alyssa…

Their mouths fell on each other and she was quick to deepen their kiss, letting her tongue move against his. They had gotten quite good at kissing over the moons prior to their wedding, yet it was as exciting now as it had been that first time on her room.  
Alyssa was definitely a quick learner as she had proved that night.

Their father cleared his throat loudly, and Baelon quickly broke their kiss much to Alyssa’s dismay.

-I hope our bride and groom had a pleasant night. - king Jaehaerys said.- They arrived unreasonably late as every newly wed couple ought to!

Next to him queen Alysanne gave her son a wink.

-From the smiles on our children’s faces, my love, I dare say our son Baelon did not run away from Alyssa last night like he tried to do when they were young. - his mother jested.

Laughter erupted in the room again, but far from being embarrassed, Alyssa pulled her shoulders back and eyed the room.

-I mounted him and took him for a ride, and I mean to do the same tonight. - she proudly declared, before shrugging and presenting everyone with a smirk. - I love to ride.

The noble lords and ladies were divided between speechless and laughing until they were crying, some of them even cheering the princess and clapping. Baelon saw from the corner of his eye that his parents belonged to the second group as did his brother Aemon.

He felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder.

-Congratulations, brother, good to know your wedding night was a success and that our bride is so happy! I never doubted it!

-He did make me the happiest woman alive! -Alyssa answered before Baelon could. - Right after he made me a woman!

Again, laughter erupted in the room, and Baelon had to smile as well, even if he, unlike Alyssa, was blushing a bit with all the attention.

-You are bolder than any woman I have ever met. - he told his sister. - In your place any other maiden would be red and flustered.

He felt her hand dropping to his thigh and moving dangerously close to a certain place.

-I am like no woman you ever met, Baelon. - she replied. - And since last night I am not even a maiden. I am a dragon like you, and dragons know neither shame nor fear.

She was right. There was nothing shy about Alyssa’s hands or the way her eyes bore into his, though Baelon had to admit there was scarcely anything shy about the way he later removed her sleeping gown, all but ripping it in half and throwing it to the side, much to Alyssa’s delight.

He was already disrobed, save for his breeches though she quickly helped him discard them as well.

-You are so strong. - she said lustfully, running her hands through his chest and his big arms. - And so big…- she added looking down lustfully. 

“And you are so thin.” He thought with a smile. 

Baelon liked it though. She was perfect with her well-shaped arms, her tiny waist and her firm thighs, especially her backside. Gods! All the hours she spent on a saddle had certainly helped with that, each of her cheeks round and the skin underneath tight where he touched it. It wasn’t enough for Alyssa though who put her hands over his and made him open his palms and reach for as much of her behind as he could.

-Like this, brother. - Alyssa said. - Or are you afraid to touch me? - she closed her eyes and leaned into him. - Come now, after last night you can touch any part of me you want, I am your wife after all.

Baelon raised an eyebrow and his hand slid forward reaching for the juncture of Alyssa’s thigs. He found her hot and wet and he waisted no time in slipping a finger into her sex.

She gasped in surprise.

-Oh, I know, sister. It is just what I intend to do.

He moved his finger in and out of her and Alyssa moaned as she rocked her hips against him, as he added a second one. He soon removed them though, much to her disappointment, and then without any struggle, he lifted her into his arms and took her to their bed.

Baelon fell with her on top of him though he bid her to move her core closer to his face.

-What for?

It was his turn to smirk.

-Ah, sister, it appears you still have a bit of the innocence of a maiden in you.

Not waiting for Alyssa to move, Baelon picked her up bringing her sex so that it was aligned with his mouth and then, lowering her, he wasted no time in bringing his mouth to her womanhood, tasting his sister as she moaned above him. 

Her hands moved to the headboard of their bed for support as he licked her, teasing her with his tongue and sucking the small nub above her opening gently until she was almost screaming with pleasure.

His large hands held her in place as he continued his ministrations. Above him, Alyssa had her eyes closed and she was groaning some incoherent words meanwhile begging him not to stop.

He loved her taste just as much as the rest of her, and in pleasuring a woman with his mouth he had been just as innocent as his sister. Truth was, Baelon had never done it before her, he knew it was possible of course, and he had had some women pleasuring him with their mouths. From his part however, he had never felt the inclination to return the favour, as he thought it too intimate. 

With Alyssa though, he wanted to. He loved to pleasure her more than to receive pleasure himself. Her moans and screams had become the sweetest sound he could think of.

As his mouth continued to move, he felt her shivering and her walls contacting as her climax came. 

She yelled loudly and he was certain that night they would be heard again.

Chuckling he pulled her to his lap, sitting on the bed, and maneuverer her over his manhood, lowering her unto his hard length.

-Ah Baelon!

Alyssa moaned as he filled her, and Baelon did the same. Her sex was so incredibly tight it was hard to believe. 

“The best there is.” He thought to himself “She has the door to paradise.”

-My Alyssa. - he called back.

His hips rocked against hers as he thrusted into her, and she was quick to move with him, meeting him each of his thrusts.

Alyssa’s hands laid on his shoulders, and Baelon’s on her slim waist. In no time she was the one taking charge and riding him, and he set back and reclined against the pillows watching her. His mouth watered at the sight of her small but well-shaped breasts moving up and down as she pushed herself unto him again and again. 

He brought his mouth to them and tasted them, sucking on her nipples until they were hard and swollen.

There was an urgency to their love making, and to the way their mouths moved against each other, even though they had all night, in fact, all the time in the world now as it were just them. 

As their father had said, all was permitted between them now.

But the passion they felt for each other was mad, demanding and all consuming like fire, and even though he was still deep inside of her, Baelon already felt his body longing for the next time he would be able to touch her, and to bed her.

Suddenly, Baelon grabbed her and lifted her from his lap, laying her on the bed and entering her from behind making Alyssa scream in both pleasure and surprise.

-Yes!

-Shh! - he scolded her. - You are too loud!

-And you best ride me and ride me good, Baelon, or I will push you back down and get on top again! - she threatened him.

Baelon didn’t even know what to say for a moment, but as she pressed her backside to him encouraging him, he threw all of his concerns about them being heard away and moved into her in fast and hard strokes. It didn’t mean his cheeks weren’t blushing at the thought of some servant or knight walking by their rooms and hearing them, because they were, but they were also blushing because of how aroused he was.

It did not take long for them to be both grunting, their skin slapping against each other and sweat running down Baelon’s face.

They had their releases almost at the same time, and Baelon all but fell over Alyssa, who did not seem to mind it at all.

He lied on his back, his face staring into the ceiling and she crawled over him.

-I never thought I would like to be married this much. - she confessed as they lied together in the afterglow of their union, their limbs tangled with each other and her slender finger circling his chest.

Baelon raised an eyebrow.

-It has only been a day and a half, sister. Maybe wait a few more moons before you decide on that.

Her mismatched eyes looked up at him, green and violet. They were so intense Baelon felt as if they were reaching into his very soul.

-I don’t need to wait a few more moons, Baelon. I have known you all my life, and I know you will never disappoint me. - she tenderly reached for his hand. - There is no one else for me and no one else for you. We were made for each other. I have known it since we were little. I have known it before you did, you silly boy, long before you did.

He placed a loose strand of her dirty-blonde hair behind her ear. How right she was.

-I love you, my Alyssa. Now and always.

She smiled.

-And I love you, my Baelon. Even despite you having been a very ungallant boy who always complained about me to our parents.

-I am not complaining, now am I? - he asked with a chuckle.

Alyssa’s hand dropped to his manhood.

-You won’t ever complain about me again. - she said tightening her grip on his length.

Baelon could only nod as he bid her to move her hand faster.

Between the many hours they spent locked away in their rooms, either getting lost in each other or talking, Alyssa’s mind was settled in claiming a dragon of her own and not even a fortnight after their wedding, she told Baelon that that day she would take to the skies next to him and Vhagar on her own mount.

-There’s only one dragon I want. - his sister told him as she put on her soft leather boots. - Balerion.

She had made him promise that he wouldn’t say anything to their parents.

-They will know when they see me high in those skies on the Black Dread.

Baelon had no doubt neither his father nor mother would object to Alyssa having her own dragon, he knew however that they would object to her having Balerion. He himself could voice nothing against her idea. Far too intoxicated with his sister and after so many days of sharing a bed with her and spending himself in her several times a day and night, he became mute to any disagreement with her.

They arrived at the Dragonpit quite early that day, but he had advised it so. 

The dragons were never as serene as when they had just been fed and usually, they awakened with the sun for their first feeding of the day.

His eyes immediately turned to Vhagar. 

Her scales were a dark rusty colour, her eyes an even dark tone. She was huge and formidable and not what anyone would describe as lean, not like his brother’s own dragon Caraxes, the Blood Wyrm, who nested in close proximity. A bit more distance were his parents’ dragons, Vermithor and Silverwing, who always nested together, their bronze and silver scales intertwined with each other.

-Hi there, my girl. - He greeted her.

Vhagar was quick to feel his scent and to stretch her head in his direction. Baelon scratched her under her giant head and she gave a pleased shriek.

-Have you had your lamb today?

She moved her head to the side and Baelon saw the Dragonkeepers approaching. They carried with them huge chunks of meat that they were now bringing to Vhagar.

-Hum… seems like you will be having cow today instead.

But she was already too distracted by the smell of flesh and blood to notice it, and as the men placed the meat before her, Baelon stepped aside letting Vhagar’s flames engulfed the chunks of cow until they were almost black. Only then did she swallow them almost in a single bite.

Only dragons and humans required their meat to be cooked before consuming it.

Unsatisfied, she gave another shriek, this one far less friendly than the one she had given her rider.

The Dragonkeepers were quick to pile up more of the large pieces of meat before her, their eyes watching Vhagar the whole time.

-Seems like she is in quite the mood this morrow! - he said.

-They all are, your grace.

Suddenly remembering the purpose of their visit, Baelon was quick to note that his sister Alyssa was missing.

Vhagar was far too engrossed with her meal to pay him much attention. Gently patting her side, he turned to the Dragonkeepers again.

-Have her saddled after she is done eating. - he told them. - Alyssa and I mean to take to the skies together today.

He left in search of her and to none of his surprise found her eyeing Balerion from a distance. The Black Dread was also enjoying himself a meaty treat, though he burned through the flesh with far less enthusiasm than Vhagar had been doing, and he ate with less appetite as well. 

Still, Aegon’s dragon was a wonder and there was none like him. His body was completely covered in black scales, and even his fire was black. His eyes were a dark red colour and he was large enough that he would make all the other dragons look small by comparison.

Though Baelon had never seen him on the skies, he had been told that Balerion’s wings and body were so huge he could engulf entire towns as he flew high in the skies. Somewhat though, he did not find the great dragon’s presence frightening at all. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had once smacked him on the snout upon his first visit to the Dragonstone when he was a small boy. It had been that exact incident that had granted him the name “Brave”. It could have easily granted him the name “Mad” now he thought of it, so he guessed he was lucky to have come by the first option.

“It does fit my name best, Baelon the Brave rather than the Mad.”

-He’s magnificent. - Alyssa said in awe as she watched the Black Dread.

-Seems a bit under the weather, sister. -Baelon noted. 

Balerion seemed slow and lazy. His eyes were very still, like all his will had left him.

-Though I trust he won’t object to having a new rider. He looks bored. - the prince added.

Alyssa smiled. 

-Well he won’t be for much longer.- she threw her braid back and gave him a wink.- I have been told I am an excellent rider, and I will make that old dragon come to life between my thighs.

She waited patiently for Balerion to finish his meal before she summoned the Dragonkeepers.

-Have him saddled and ready. - she commanded with a firm voice. - Today I take to the skies with Balerion.

Both him and his sister were surprised that after a short silence the Dragonkeepers protested.

-You grace, he is far too old and slow! The Black Dread hasn’t left these walls in decades.

-Even better, - she countered. - He shall do so today and be thrice as grateful to me for pulling him from the boredom of this place.

They were surprised again to be met with more protests from the Dragonkeepers who continued to claim he was too old, too tired, and too slow for the princess.

Alyssa was beginning to lose her patience. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground as she heard them speak.

-It is Balerion that I want!- she ruled.- Besides, all the other dragons are taken, so unless one of you plans to transfigure himself into a dragon and learn how to fly and quickly, I am to take with me the Black Dread instead!

-But, your grace. There is another dragon. - they countered.

Baelon watched from the corner of his eye Alyssa’s eyebrow rise.

-Meleys, our Red Queen. Young and very quick! She shall fit your needs far better than old Balerion over here.

As far as he was concerned, Balerion remained as unperturbed about the discussion regarding him as he had been about everything else. His apathy a constant.

They lead Alyssa and Baelon away from the Black Dread and to the place Meleys nested.

She was indeed a young dragon, smaller in size than Caraxes, yet with the same lean red body and red eyes, though she was more of a scarlet colour than the bright crimson blood his brother Aemon’s dragon was.

Her eyes shot open as she noticed she had company and her tail moved like a snake on the ground from one side to the other.

-Never had a rider, our Meleys. - one of the Dragonkeepers said. - But she is a good girl, quick as no other.

As if to agree with the man, Meleys opened her big mouth and let out a faint cry.

Alyssa walked over to her and reached her hand in her direction allowing the she-dragon to feel her scent.

-She liked you. - Baelon said as he saw the dragon nudge her head against his sister’s hand.

-She has good taste. - Alyssa tried to say smugly, but already he could see she was as taken by Meleys as Meleys was with her. - She’s fast you say?

-Very fast! - the Dragonkeepers all agreed.

Alyssa nodded her head.

-Very well, then. I believe I am about to find just how fast she is for myself. Have her saddled and ready.

They stood side by side as Vhagar and Meleys were prepared for a flight. There was an itching anticipation in the air.

Baelon turned to Alyssa.

-Are you certain?

-I was never one to have doubts or to second guess myself, Baelon. If I had been, we might not be married yet.

They faced each other and he took her face into his hands.

-What a terrible tragedy that would have been.

She smiled as she leaned towards him and he pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss, their mouths opening as their tongues met each other. Her hands moved to his silver curls and his to her waist, pressing her body against his.

They were so lost in each other that it took several fits of cough from the Dragonkeepers to remind them where they were.

Pulling away from each other, they each moved to stand by the side of their mounts. Baelon climbing over Vhagar, and Alyssa doing the same with Meleys, who gave no protest.

-Open the dome. - Baelon commanded as he did the straps keeping him tied to Vhagar.

Alyssa did the same aided by the Dragonkeepers, and she said soothing words to the scarlet dragon, speaking in Valyrian. 

Vhagar spread her wings and Baelon was already looking up. It was a clear day, perfect for flying, and he trusted Alyssa would have no difficulties in guiding Meleys.

He was about to ask his sister if she was ready when without a second to waste, he saw her and Meleys fly high and fast and disappearing into the sky, Alyssa’s laugh filling his ears.

-She is fast! - he told the Dragonkeepers before Vhagar pushed herself on her back feet and ascended.

It took him a while to see where Alyssa had taken Meleys, but he could hear the dragon’s happy shrieks. There was nothing like the sky for a dragon and being locked away for such a long time did nothing to make them happy. They were not creatures made for land, or for chains, far too clumsy and wild they were.

As he finally saw a red smudge, he guided Vhagar towards it.

-Let’s go to Dragonstone, sister. - he shouted at Alyssa so she could hear him in the distance.

He was unsure she had, but when he pointed to the direction of their ancestral seat, she nodded her head and before he knew it, Meleys and her disappeared before him and Vhagar.

Meleys was as fast as Alyssa was a good rider, and she proved it did not matter what it was she rode, be that a horse or a dragon. The two of them together made for an unmatchable force.

That day, Baelon pushed his dragon harder than he did when him and Aemon would race against each other. Usually his brother won, since Caraxes was far lighter than the mighty Vhagar, yet seeing how fast Meleys was, Baelon was certain Alyssa could win in a race against Aemon without much of an effort.

Before he knew, they were in Blackwater Bay, and the mysterious castle that was Dragonstone came into view. 

They had oft spent time there as young children, and both him and his siblings like it more than they did King’s Landing. For once, Dragonstone had been built by his ancestors, as a memory of Valyria that was no more. Everywhere one looked there were dragons, and bellow the ground, on the same floor as the dungeons, the dragon eggs the she-dragons laid where kept. There were some portraits and statues of old Targaryen lords including one of Daenys the Dreamer, whispering to her father of the impending Doom she had seen in her dreams, urging them to leave and never return. 

The other reason why they preferred Dragonstone was because of the limited amount of people it could host. There, they were free of the many lords and ladies that occupied the Red Keep and walked through its halls at every hour of the day. There, they truly felt like a family.

Even the dragons preferred it there, and they appeared to hatch much better at Dragonstone.

As Vhagar landed on the beaches, Baelon climbed down her back and went to meet Alyssa.

He found his sister near Meleys, petting her gently.

-She is as quick as they said. - she said pleased. - Not as big as Balerion but definitely much faster. And I guess red is our colour as much as black.

Baelon laughed. For someone so adamant in claiming the great Black Dread all it had taken for Alyssa to change her mind was a single trip to Dragonstone.

-She fits you much better. - he said pulling her into his arms.

Alyssa looked up so their eyes met.

-Ah yes. - she agreed with a smirk. - Red maidens, the two of us, but now we’ve both been mounted.

Her comment made him laugh once more. 

When he looked over at Meleys, she gave a happy shriek. Young as she was, she had to be more than happy to have been taken to the skies. 

He patted her on the side.

-Don’t worry, Red Queen, you shall fly often now. And you are even luckier because you have the best dragonrider there is for your own.

-I have to agree with that. - Alyssa said smugly. - I did become a dragonrider sooner than you and Aemon did.

Baelon lowered his face to hers and kissed her. She was quick to return the kiss, clinging to him.

It was like a dream come true. Dragonstone, the waves of the sea crashing against the shore, and her. Her most of all.

They were both a little breathless as they pulled back, Alyssa’s lips red and swollen, and some of his curls moving in front of his eyes. Baelon had no doubt that his hair would be a mess, it always got like that after he flew Vhagar, and much more after a race.

The prince tried to blow some of the ringlets away from his face.

Noticing this, Alyssa laughed and helped him to comb through his hair, pushing it away from his face.

-If I was a vainer woman, I would be beyond jealous of your silver curls, brother. It hardly seems fair for you to have prettier locks than me… 

He narrowed his eyes at her and she stood on the tips of her toes, rubbing her nose with his until he was laughing with her.

-Congratulations on your first flight, Alyssa. And may this be the first of many, always by my side.

-May I always be riding either you or with you, my brother Baelon.- she replied.- And now, perchance we can go to some of these taverns on the docks and share a cup of ale. The journey has left my throat dry!

It was almost sundown whey at last they returned to the Red Keep, and it was through laughter that night that Alyssa declared flying to be the second sweetest thing there was. The sweetest, she added, unmentionable in the presence of ladies.

She rubbed her leg against Baelon’s leg as she spoke.

They had awakened at the first light of dawn and readied themselves after breaking their fast with fried bread, eggs, blood sausages, olives and some weak ale.

It was hand in hand that they left their rooms and made their way to the Dragonpit, yet they had scarcely left Maegor’s when a voice called out for them.

-Wasn’t it for Jocelyn’s light sleep and I wouldn’t have heard you! It’s too early! - Aemon complained as he tried to hide a yawn as if to prove a point.

-Is this the time for us to ask what you are doing here? -Alyssa replied.

Aemon raised an eyebrow.

-You jest, sister.- he threw his arm around Baelon squeezing his brother’s body against his.- Our brother over here has let me know that your Meleys is faster than my Caraxes, so I am here to prove him wrong.

Baelon playfully shoved Aemon.

-He’s here to prove himself a fool! - the spring prince said. - Caraxes will lose against Meleys.

-It wasn’t I who once entered a tourney as the “Silver Fool”, brother.- Aemon countered.- But if you insist in wanting to remain a fool, let us make a bet out of it. I place ten gold dragons on my Caraxes. 

-Get ready to lose! -Baelon said excitedly. - Twenty gold dragons on Alyssa’s Red Queen!

The princess shook her head as Baelon and Aemon shook hands. Everything was a competition for those two. 

While some things, like Baelon running away from her and complaining about her chasing after him did change, others, like her brothers’ eternal competition with each other, didn’t.

-Don’t you have better things to do, Aemon, besides getting your backside handed to you by your younger sister?- the princess teased.- Like going back to your room and putting the future heir to House Targaryen on our aunt Jocelyn?

Baelon threw his head back as his laughter filled the corridors of the Keep.

-After Caraxes won I just might!

Alyssa whistled.

-It appears it will be up to us to get an heir for House Targaryen then, Baelon.- she teased.- If Aemon over here is waiting for a victory against me to put a son in his wife, he will only ever have Rhaenys!

Baelon’s eyes were filled with tears as he continued to laugh.

-You best pray no son you have by her inherits her spirits, or we will all be doomed, brother. - Aemon retorted.

-We will see. - Alyssa said with a smirk.

Aemon seemed to mistake her words for confirmation, but when he asked if his Rhaenys was soon to have a cousin, the spring prince and the princess were quick to deny it.

-Not yet! - they said at the same time.

-Soon. - Baelon said smiling.

-And a boy! - Alyssa agreed.

It was Aemon’s turn to laugh.

-The child is not even conceived yet and the mother already says it’s a boy. Tell me, sister, do we have a new Daenys the Dreamer in the family?

-I don’t need to be Daenys the Dreamer to know you will lose the race to me and ten gold dragons to Baelon over here. - she replied. - As for my future babe, of course he’ll be a boy. In fact, all my children will be boys.

Alyssa threw her braid back.

-At least I hope so, seeing as I never had any patience for women!

-Don’t be so quick to say so, sister. -Baelon said. - Need I remind you your dragon is female?

They gazed at each other form a moment, the prince’s eyes a deep and haunting purple, and hers one bright green and the other violet.

-Boys, Baelon. Boys. - she ruled. -Remember that when you put them in me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will have the next chapter but I will eventually and it will be titled "Viserys" so you can already guess what it will be about :D 
> 
> In the meantime let me tell you all of you Baelon/Alyssa fans that the one and only Naomimakesart has the MOST AMAZING NSFW illustration of these two on her patreon, that was suggested by yours truly ;D yall are very welcome. If you don't follow her on patreon do and take a look at our OTP!!!! 
> 
> As you can guess no the fourth chapter won't be the last XD
> 
> See you all soon, and if you liked this story you can check my profile as take a look at my other fics ;D the main pairing of those is Baelon and Alyssa's son with their granddaughter (you know who I am taking about the Number one chaotic hot couple of House Targaryen), and a oneshot I recently made of my sweet baby angel Aegon (III) and his bae Daenaera.
> 
> Stay safe and have a great weekend everyone :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my little take on Baelon and Alyssa ;) and if you like House Targaryen and other pre-dance of Dragon characters check out my other works if you want :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading ;)


End file.
